Earthquake
by PlumPocky
Summary: Terra and Toph face off, and Beast Boy meets a new friend.


The stadium was very much like the one in Gaoling; a rugged battlefield made of stone built for this type of fight. Its rough surface was perfect for the match of this very day.

"Crush her like the _pebble_ she is!" Sokka exclaimed dramatically whilst waving his arms up and down wildly. He had once underestimated her ability when they first met, but never will he make that mistake again. "You know I will," Toph replied easily , spitting on the ground then grinning confidently.

Behind the two, _way **way**_ behind them, sat their friends who also wanted to cheer their friend on. "Go Toph! You can do it!" Katara called out, glad that she now knows better than to sit in the front for something like this. She's learned since that last Earth Rumble tournament she had attended. Also there to see the match were Aang, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, the Boulder, and the Hippo, who were all animatedly voicing their encouragement for the little earthbender.

* * *

><p>Similar words were exchanged at the other side of the stadium. "Good luck Terra," said Beast Boy timidly as his blonde friend ascended the few steps that led to the stage. He wished, as his pointed ears drooped, that his team would be more cooperative, but for now, he'll just settle for them actually being there.<p>

"What a _boring_ group of supporters!" A bronze-skinned boy taunted, pointing rudely at the spectators on Terra's side which included the Titans, Cinderblock, Overload, Plasmus and even Sade. He had chocolate brown hair, eyes the color of the sea, and a stupid lopsided smile that immediatey caught Beast Boy's attention.

"We're here because _he's_ here," Raven stated simply, gesturing at her green teammate with an exasperated sigh. It was obvious that she didn't want to be sitting here. The dark boy blinked, speechless only for a moment, then deadpanned "What a bummer…"

"Uh, she tried to kill us, man, not cool," Cyborg replied, then suggested "but Slade's her mentor, he might cheer."

"Excuse me, but she _did_ kill me," Slade said defensively rolling his visible eye, "I'm just here to watch the show."

The boy from the other side rolled his eyes, what the heck was with these guys anyway? "How about them?" Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus looked at each other for a moment and shrugged. Guess they had nothing better to do.

* * *

><p>"...Whoa, what a <em>rocky<em> relationship!" Sokka exclaimed, then burst into laughter at his own joke. For the first time in forever, he heard someone else laughing with him and glanced up to find the green dude chortling from the other side. "You laughed," he asked, "at one of _my_ jokes?"

"Haha-ha, yeah dude, ha, a _rocky_ relationship, haha," the boy replied between high-pitched laughs. "Oh, oh, I got one too, what does a rock want to be when it grows up? A rock star!"

Now it was Sokka's turn to laugh. It didn't take long for them to become best buddies and exchange more corny rock jokes to the displeasure of the Titans.

"By the way, I'm Beast Boy!"

"The name's Sokka."

* * *

><p>"See Raven, he thinks I'm funny too!" Beast Boy said as he wiggled his eyebrows.<p>

Raven rolled her eyes not caring when Beast Boy's ears drooped, "Like I've said before, _someone's_ got to." She eyed Sokka warily: stupid face, stupid laugh...gee, just her kind of guy.

* * *

><p>From the other side of the stadium, Suki cocked her head to the side in curiosity, "Are they telling <em>jokes<em>?"

"The Boulder does not understand why the snot-colored one laughs at Sokka's jokes," the muscled man said. "Poor them," added Katara who looked at the Titans, "at least we don't have to deal with that."

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, today, Toph of the Earth Kingdom will fight against Terra of Jump City for the World Champion title!," announced a man with shoulder length brown hair secured with a navy blue bandana (can you guess who it is?). His eyes were ringed with dark circles and both sides wondered if he should call for a substitute. He broke into a short coughing fit and eventually continued, "Let it rumble!"<p>

* * *

><p>The ground did rumble. Terra had taken flight on a rock, eyes and hands glowing yellow, confident that she could win against this little girl, how old was she, like tweleve?<p>

She was tiny, her ebony hair covered her eyes and her skin was pale, like that of a person who never went outside. Terra almost felt bad attacking such a helpless child.

Her opponent stood still, she didn't bother taking a fighting stance. _What insolence, I'll show her! _She made the first move by launching a sharp rock down at the girl. It was deflected easily, and the girl hardly moved. _What just happened? _

The girls lips streched into a cocky grin. And then, all chaos broke lose. Chunks of the stage were wildly chucked around, some flying off the stage and smashing into the audience. The entire stadium seemed to be undulating. By now, the Titans have realized their mistake and understood why her supporters were sitting so far away.

* * *

><p>Mai saw that the pale Titan with the royal blue cloak had teleported her team and Sokka to the back, leaving the metal-clad man and the others hopelessly trying to dodge boulder after boulder while trying to retreat farther back. <em>Poor them, <em>she thought.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Sokka though, have long since forgotten about the fight and were instead sharing their collection of jokes.<p>

"Dude, how do rocks wash their clothes? On the rock cycle!"

"Good one!" Sokka complimented with an airy laugh. "What did the marble say to the slate? Don't take me for granite!"

The four Titans sighed as the jokesters laughed to the point of tears at their own jokes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Toph had encased herself in a solid rock armor to guard from her opponent's flying projectiles. Huge earthen walls and powerful stone columns shot from the ground, returning almost as quickly as it came. It was a bit hard for Toph to see her in the air like that, but if she's flying on a rock, she <em>will<em> be found. The earthbender grabbed a stone shot at her and launched it hard right back in the direction it was thrown. The sound a broken rock entered her senses. _Gotcha. _The blonde geomancer was roughly shot to the ground and landed with a high pitched yelp, giving Toph a better feel for her.

* * *

><p>The Titans were done with listening to what beast Boy and Sokka had to say. Robin looked at Raven, who nodded in understanding and engulfed herself and the two boys in a black aura. Katara and Aang were discussing the match when they saw a black energy dome emerging from the ground, which disappeared revealing Sokka and two people from the other side.<p>

"They're all yours now," said Raven in a bored monotone. Beast Boy and Sokka though, were still laughing.

Mai rolled her eyes, "If that's the case, take me with you, I can't deal with _two_ idiots." She didn't care that she had no idea who this person was, but her expression told Mai that they might get along.

Raven shrugged, then without a word shrouded herself and Mai with dark energy and phased through the ground. They didn't notice the shocked and puzzled expression on Zuko's face.

* * *

><p>Terra narrowly dodged another boulder. She tried to jump onto a leviating rock but before she could take off, it was crushed by the earth underneath. She launched another large rock at her Toph, followed by a fist of stone, only to be easily stopped by the little earthbender with a stomp of her foot. <em>This is taking too long<em>, Terra thought, _I'm always missing and she's always scoring. _

She tried attacking from behind. It didn't work. _Its like she has eyes in the back of her head! (as ironic as that sounds). _For a slplit second, the girl's hair was blown away from her face to reveal eerily unfocused, pale green eyes. _Wait, she's blind__? How is that possible?_

* * *

><p>Toph's head was angled slightly downward now, and her hands were extended before her, palms faced inward. She smirked at her opponent's panicked heartbeat. It'll only be a matter of time before she makes a big mistake. All she had to do was wait. And listen.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's time to end this!" Terra yelled as the summoned Cinderblock from the audience and aimed him at the girl before her. Surely, a weapon with its own mind could catch her off guard. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she threw him with all her might at her enemy and simultaneously launched a thick column of solid rock at her. Cinderblock hit the ground running at Toph.<p>

* * *

><p>Toph straightened her arms out in front of her, palms pressed together and sliced the rock where her fingers met as it passed right through her. She then slammed her foot into the ground and thrust her arms downward and in a mere second, the stone beast became a part of the stadium floor. At the same time, a stone column shot out of the ground, thrusting Terra into the air and off the stage, crashing into the gooey monster in the auduence. Toph's mouth spread into a wide evil grin, a trademark for the Blind Bandit.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is a rock's favorite from of transportation? A rocket!" Beast didn't realize his friend's joke was supposed to be insulting to Terra, in fact, he thought it was a pretty good one. they continued laughing.<p>

"Were those sounds necessary Twinkletoes*?" Toph sneered. Terra may have been light on her feet but she couldn't possibly hope to defeat the Avatar's earthbending teacher using _earth_ itself. Barely controlled powers were simply not enough to beat Toph's mastery over the element, blind or not.

"Our world champion, Toph Bei Fong!"

Toph triumphantly leaped off the stage to be joined by her friends. "And _that's_ how it's done," she boasted, "questions?" Aang raised his hand to get her attention, "I thought _I_ was Twinkletoes."

The spectators from the other side began to get up to leave, unphased by Terra's loss. It was right before Robin headed out the door that Starfire asked, "Robin, where is Beast Boy?"

...

"Hey guys, what happened to Sokka?"


End file.
